firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
VK30.01(P)
Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = Porsche Krupp|designer ind = Ferdinand Porsche|period designed = December 1939 - 1942|manufacturers = Porsche Steyr Siemens Škoda Nibelungenwerk Eisenwerke Oberdonau|produced period = 1941 - 1942|num built = 1 soft steel turretless prototype|chassis numbers = Vs.Fgst. Nr. 1|turret ring diameter = |dev into = VK45.01(P)|unit cost = Turret: 110,000 ℛℳ (estimate) Hull: 75,000 ℛℳ (estimate) Wooden turret: 5,000 ℛℳ (estimate)|dates in service = 1942 (trials)|main gun = 88mm KwK 36 L/56|gun traverse = 360°|fire height = 2.200m|length = 6.300m 9.360m (including gun)|width = 3.150m 1.960m (hull)|height = 2.870m 1.320m (hull)|power = 2 generators (one connected to each engine)|ground clearance = 0.480m|suspension = Torsion bar, kniehebel (toggle) action|roadwheels = 6 in 3 pairs of 2|roadwheel diameter = 700mm|roadwheel make = Steel, rubber tires|return rollers = 2|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear|track type = Central guide; Kgs 63/500/160|pitch = 160mm|track width = 500mm|engine = 2 x }}The VK30.01(P), also known as the Porsche Typ 100, Panzerkampfwagen Leopard, Panzerkampfwagen VI(P), or Sonderfahrzeug I, is a German prototype heavy tank developed in the early 1940s from Porsche. The Typ 100 was Porsche's entry into the VK30.01 line of vehicles, later being developed further as the Typ 101 in the VK45.01 development cycle. Development After Ferdinand Porsche was named chairman of the Panzerkommission, he was tasked with the development of a heavy tank in the 25 to 30 ton weight class, armed with a 7,5cm KwK L/24 or, if possible, a 10,5cm KwK. On December 5th, 1939, the Typ 100 project was initiated by Obergingenieur Karl Rabe, recording basic concepts which were later converted into a sketch by the 9th of December. During 1940, meetings between Wa Prüf 6 and Porsche went over the design and limitations that could not (at the time) be overcome. Detailed design work on both the tank itself and the automotive and electrical components with insight on manufacturing of said items. By the end of March 1941, the production firms were allocated. * Krupp — Hull armour. * Steyr — Engines. * Siemens — Electrical components. * Škoda — Suspension and tracks. * Nibelungenwerk — Chassis. In February 1941, Krupp was to produced three armoured hulls. Krupp's representative in Berlin contacted Porsche offering to design a turret mounting an 8,8cm KwK L/56. The completed design was dated 5 March 1941, with contracts awarded to Krupp to produce the turrets. Krupp proposed cannons for the primary armament in March 1941. 88mm and 105mm guns were proposed, with penetration data being shown. On the 2nd of April 1941, alternate guns were suggested, and the following characteristics were provided. The first 88mm gun was proposed earlier and was based on the 8,8cm FlaK 36. The proposal for the 105mm gun was to be complete by 10 April, and the larger chamber 88mm was to be completed by the 18th. By the 22nd of April 1941, the basic hull design was deemed complete. The 8,8cm KwK L/56 was selected as the primary armament by the 24th of April 1941. Krupp reported that they were ready to produce six turrets and three hulls of the Typ 100. Costs projections were provided (see infobox). Details of the turret were discussed between Porsche and Krupp representatives on the 2nd of May 1941. A wooden model was to be completed by the 20th. Production of the VK30.01(P) began in March 1941, with scheduled deliveries of the first turrets and hulls by the end of 1941. Krupp was awarded the contract, with Nibelungenwerk assigned for additional armour pieces. However, all production for the Typ 100 hulls and turrets from Krupp were cancelled, due to the new design VK45.01(P) (Typ 101) being developed. Wa J Rue awarded contracts to Krupp. Eisenwerke Oberdonau was given orders to complete a hull out of soft steel, which was ready in June 1941. Steyr manufactured the engines, which were sent to Nibelungenwerk for installation. A test weight was fitted to the chassis, and trials were performed. Ultimately the Porsche Typ 101 / VK45.01(P) superseded development of the Typ 100 / VK30.01(P). Category:Germany Category:WWII Category:Prototype Category:Tank Category:Heavy Tank